Farewell to beauty
by BohemianTwinkle
Summary: their smoke filled lungs and lipstick coated lips shouted out to the night....


All they could do was breathe through the cigarettes  
  
And dance until the balls of our feet ached  
  
All they could do was drink the green Absinthe  
  
And sing until their voices left them  
  
They were the Diamond Dogs, sentenced to dance and sing the nights away. Condemned to service and pleasure those men who laid their hungry eyes upon them.  
  
They lived a life of strange luxury; diamonds thrown at their feet as they danced, praised and admired as they sang with their angelic voices, showered in money from just a night's work and lived in extravagance and magnificence.  
  
But beneath the diamonds, wine, dancing and services they lived a life of depressed, dirty poverty; in the dead hours of early morning, those without a customer for the night sat ragged around the fire in one of the unknown rooms in the depths of the rouge and puffed and dragged on their sticky and ill rolled cigarettes and washed away the unwanted memories by tripping away with the Absinthe's green fairy.  
  
But tonight was different; Absinthe was spilled into the fire making it roar and crackle with delight, diamonds were cast and thrown roughly across the room and the cigarette smoke blanketed the ceiling in a sickly haze. Tonight was the farewell of the green fairy.  
  
Farewell the dancing fairy  
  
The forbidden clover  
  
Farewell to our good times  
  
That numbed the night's pain  
  
It was a night of sorrow that cut deeper than just the surface of the flesh. There was no longing to skip with their faithful drunken companion, the green fairy, there was no desire to laugh and be teased by her cheeky dancing.  
  
The four Diamond Dogs that sat rigid and limp about the room as the fire consumed and thrived on the added Absinthe said not a word to each other, there were no delusional cries as the fairy made them dance and spin about the room, there were no pained mumbles from wasted whores lying in corners as the fairy danced away their pain for them. The night's pain would rule tonight.  
  
Sometimes it's dangerous  
  
They were spontaneous  
  
Sometimes it's treacherous  
  
They were jaded  
  
It was dangerous to hurl the diamonds across the room and watch them disappear, every one knew that the more diamonds you acquired, the more your status would rise, but they didn't care tonight, nothing mattered anymore.  
  
Their heads were clouded as they sat, full of flashing recollections of their spontaneity during night's like these, their smoke filled lungs and lipstick coated lips that shouted out to the night of their work's treachery or lamented to the stars about their new raw wounds and scars from yet another violent customer.  
  
But tonight, they were jaded, rules were forgotten and forgotten dreams rediscovered. Love was re invented as something real tonight.  
  
All they could do was wear the corsets and fishnets  
  
Of silk and lace  
  
All they could do was smudge rouge and kohl  
  
And cry the tears later  
  
They sat still wearing their corsets and stockings, drenched in sweat from furious dancing and signature perfume, the patterned lace of their costumes had no fine and pretty feel anymore and the soft silk felt harsh and cold under their touch.  
  
They makeup was smudged, smeared and streaked in places, the rouge of their cheeks and lips had lost it's sensual appeal and was mixed in with the black streaks of mascara that cut rivers through the foundation from freefalling tears.  
  
The tears would come first tonight.  
  
All they could do was feel the emotions  
  
And the love and hate  
  
All they could do was cry the tears given  
  
And scream listen to the agonizing gasps  
  
Despite their hearts of ice and minds that shut out the world of love and warmth, they could do nothing but feel the emotions of the night as the world around them shattered. They could do nothing but feel the tragic surges of love and poisonous volts of hate that spun about in the air.  
  
They would never cry in front of one another, but tonight they would cry forever, tears were supplied and tears were left to fall from sad eyes. They would be haunted tonight, by the gasps and screams of the boy as her blood stained his shirt. They would be haunted by her dying words of love.  
  
Tonight, they would lament of what they would never have; love. They would shatter at the pain of the life they're subjected to; freedom. They would lick their wounds and fall into denial because they refuse to believe; truth.  
  
And they would cry tonight knowing nothing would ever be the same, the would cry away the memories as they suffer the lost of the angel among them who never drank and befriended the green fairy, who never fell into the haze of hypnotizing cigarette smoke but committed the worse crime of all and fell in love.  
  
They would forever mourn the loss of the Sparkling Diamond who gave the Moulin one true thing; beauty. 


End file.
